


宠爱

by clocknight



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest, 父子 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clocknight/pseuds/clocknight
Relationships: III/Tron, III/玉座





	宠爱

男孩的身体漂浮在盐水里。

听不见任何声音，肌肤被冰冷的水环抱，他看见蓝色的天空，庞大如鲸腹的云朵投下的影子盖住他的身体，他的肚子也浮出水面，被推动云朵游行的风吹拂，冰凉剔透。

然而，他明白这一切都是虚构的。面前的天空，背后的深海、风和云朵，他躺在海洋中央漂浮的生命。随着他浮现出来的想法，天空的颜色逐渐暗淡，然后消退了，海风和波浪也随之停止，他听见之前已然与环境融为一体的风扇声回归沉默，环境变成了一种让人不安的寂静状态。他翻了个身，潜入水中，他被异空间侵蚀变成诡异黑色的手臂划水，游到了岸边。

“如果你愿意，我可以让你再待一会儿。”

菲卡博士就站在岸边。他递来一条白毛巾，跟这个需要投射虚拟影像的房间一样洁白。

“你最近来治疗的频率降低了，这可不好。”

男孩用毛巾擦了擦金色的长发，它们胡乱地粘在男孩的后颈，肩膀和胸前，无处不在，一绺一绺像缠络在他身上的小蛇。他沉默着把自己的身体也弄干，毫不理会菲卡博士对自己说的话。

“我会和克里斯托弗说让他监督你来的。”

男孩对他自己的头发开始感到不耐烦了，索性直接用手腕上的皮筋捆了起来，他穿上干燥的白衬衫，套上长裤。他的衣服样式不如之前复杂，但是裁剪依旧精致。菲卡博士一直跟在他身边。这名伟大的发明家确实是一位天才无疑，但他更善于不被人说服而不是说服别人。眼前名为玉座的男孩 —— 不，是名为拜隆的男人依旧对他充满厌恶，他明白这点，而且他也明白，原谅自己并不在拜隆的人生计划之内。

岂止原谅。

菲卡博士为他所做的一切弥补，他都全盘接受，但是他们之间的关系却没有任何好转。他还是讨厌他，他也希望被他憎恨，可是拜隆的复仇停止了。

没有后果，也没有结果的停止了。

对于这个毁了自己一生的男人，玉座并没有要求他做任何事，没有和他再说起这件事，一切回到了和平的生活，但只有菲卡博士知道，这件事没有结束，只是无限期的中止了。任何感情都丧失了载体，失去了发泄的出口，因此，和他生涯中的任何一件事都不同，他再也等不到一个他想要的结果。他们的关系仅止于此，他唯一的友人已经心如死灰。

“菲卡博士，我父亲还没有出来吗？”

菲卡博士很熟悉这温柔而又彬彬有礼的腔调，不像拜隆另外两个儿子，一个过分严谨，另一个又没什么规矩。他放拜隆在更衣室太久，拜隆的幺子 —— 米海尔 · 阿克莱德已经过来接他了。

外头下着雨。

米海尔的身上跟裤脚上都有被淋湿的痕迹，手里拿着两把雨伞，一把湿漉漉地淌着水滴，一把完整地套在伞套里。这个拥有稚嫩脸颊的年轻人，一小截领子翻了起来，站在菲卡博士这弥漫着紧张气氛，甚至有些神经质的洁癖一样的洁白研究所里，显得格格不入。

“啊，抱歉，把地板弄湿了。”

他顺着菲卡博士的目光，注意到了在自己脚边积攒的一小滩水渍之后，有些窘迫地笑了笑。

“不，你能来接他我很高兴。”

菲卡博士想让自己显得友善些，但是他的话被打断了。

“你在和谁道歉呢，米海尔。”

玉座欠缺感情的声音在大厅里响起。

年幼孩子那纤细的，尚未成型的声线，本应该吐露出高亢而又活力充沛的声音，可是玉座的口吻，即使是面对自己的孩子都欠缺波动和温度，同样，他对菲卡的讥讽也显得十分刻意。

“父亲！”

米海尔拿着伞迎接那个身高刚达到自己胸脯的父亲的样子，就像是一头幼犬叼着拖鞋迎接刚刚结束工作回到家中的男主人。

玉座接过伞，很自然地捏了捏米海尔的领口，把翻起来的领子整理好。

“我们走吧，米海尔。”

无论拜隆变成什么样子，他的仪态都很端正。

拜隆向下撑开雨伞，小小地肩膀微微耸起，米海尔带来的伞对于一个儿童来说有点太大了，但是他撑起伞来的背影，和那个身材高挑的优雅男人冲合在一起。菲卡博士目送着拜隆和米海尔的身影消失在雨中。他没有为他们准备车子。这是他一直以来的疏忽。每次他想起来都会有种小小的后悔。但是他又在冥冥之中觉得不为他们准备司机是对的。至少拜隆在米海尔身边的时候，从来都是仔细地把头发整理整齐。

水花溅湿了玉座的裤脚。

流行于空气中的雨水，风，马路上川流不息的车辆。

人类科技的发展和毁灭都像人类的生存与死亡一样不可避免。玉座是这样想的。以前的玉座从来没有想过自己的生命也会消亡，即使他也不再年轻，经历过一些人之常情中的生离死别，但他从来没有想过自己会死。然而现在，这个问题却不断地在自己的脑海中浮现。他身体的变化已经超出自己的理解，超出了人类常识的范畴，他自己也不知道自己还能再活多久，不，就算下一秒就会死去也不奇怪。而且，就算是现在身体回到童年的玉座，感情上也无法感到对死亡的恐惧。

前方红灯亮起。

在湿气中刺眼的红色。

幺子自然而然地将手伸过来，他的袖子也湿了，玉座这才意识到。

米海尔的手已经很大了，肩膀也变宽了，那把伞很难完全罩住他。他拉住米海尔的手，那只手把他的手放在手心里握了握，仿佛要确认那是真的。玉座又想起关于死亡的事情，这一次，对死亡的感受已经不完全是关于他自己，还有另一个孤独的男孩站在十字路口前，望着刺眼的红灯。一种难以言喻的空虚涌到玉座的喉咙下，他歪着手里的伞，往米海尔身边靠了靠。他知道米海尔看着自己的头顶露出他一贯温柔的笑容。

玉座并不喜欢，也不需要米海尔牵引着自己。只是他此时此刻想满足米海尔的愿望。他的手很凉，包裹在米海尔的体温中。

“到了。”

他们站在门廊下。

原子街 52 号，夹在两间安静的商铺之间的房子。其中一间门口种满紫阳花，肥满锦簇的花瓣在雨水中娇艳欲滴。他们在心城中心购买的这栋房子面积很小，以前仅供拜隆在研究所加班之后回来睡觉用。如今，一楼的小客厅无论是长毛绒地毯还是矮脚沙发上都堆满了填满鹅毛的软垫子和奇形怪状的毛绒玩具，整个客厅都被能够定义为柔软的物件填满，仿佛要把空气都挤出去。楼上除了一间勉强装下淋雨喷头和马桶的卫生间以外，还有两个小卧室。

他们已经很久没有用这栋房子了，只不过最近接受菲卡博士的理疗之后，玉座常常感觉疲劳，就直接回到这边过夜。当然有闲照顾他的人也就只有每天下午三点钟放学的幺子米海尔而已，所以事实上，这栋房子成为了米海尔单独和父亲相处的秘密基地。

去接玉座之前，细心的少年已经把冰箱填满，还私心为回到幼年的父亲买到了大哥克里斯一直禁止他吃的黑森林蛋糕。父亲的身体缩小到还没有三兄弟中个头最矮的自己高，米海尔总是有种想要溺爱玉座的错觉，父亲那双属于幼童的柔软小巧又脆弱的手每每放在他的手中，冰凉湿润的皮肤摩擦着自己的手掌，总是能够满足米海尔从小时候开始就希望能有个更小的弟弟让自己也品尝当哥哥滋味的幻想。当然这种想法总是藏在米海尔装满了阿兹特克神秘文明，内布拉星盘和欧内斯特，九十九游马及一干伙伴等等这些属于他的细腻心思的角落里。

气温因为这几天的冷雨从三十几度以下降至十五六度，这场雨在任何时段都下得均匀，不停窸窸窣窣地不放过任何一个存于此世的平面。玉座把他在外表年龄中都显得单薄瘦小的身体放置在沙发上，任凭自己遵循着重力被流沙一般的软垫漩涡吞噬，感到自己的意识也难以为继，昏暗狭窄的房间，匀称的雨滴白噪音，缴械他肌肉里所有气力的软垫，他马上就要抛弃自己的意识，去往睡眠的永无乡。

“至少也要吃点东西再睡，父亲。”

米海尔温和清亮的声音搅乱了玉座已然死寂的意识，他猛地睁开眼睛，胸口因为突然唤醒轻微悸动。米海尔端着一角披萨，他知道自己每次在菲卡的破池子里泡完都急切地想要睡觉，所以即使每次都能做饭的情况下也会选择容易烹调下咽的速食品。每次这样细小的温柔都让玉座难以应对。也许他应该说声谢谢，但是道谢又会像是一根针一样戳穿这样看似不经意的体贴，显得毫无情趣。

他“嗯”了一声，嘴巴凑近溢出芝士香味的金色披萨，方才已经进入睡眠的胃袋这才后知后觉地给了点反应，他小口小口地把烫芝士和上面的鸡肉咬进口中，廉价的速食品在迎合大众粗浅的口味上却有高深的理解，食欲已经被气味挑逗的现在，玉座只能说吃起来味道还不错。米海尔看着自己吃东西的样子，翡翠一般的眼睛弯成可爱的弧。芝士在他的嘴唇和披萨饼之间拉出一道黏丝，他听到米海尔吞了一下口水的声音，这声音不甚文雅。不过唤醒了玉座作为拜隆的那一小部分。

“你还没有吃东西吗？”

芝士做的吊桥断裂，玉座反应很快，手指接住了要袭击他白衬衫的芝士，金色的芝士像是蛛网一样攀在玉座纤细的指间。

“嗯 … 还没有。”

米海尔没有从他的手上移开目光。这孩子就这么喜欢芝士吗？自己以前倒是没发现这点，米海尔似乎觉得被父亲发现自己饿了很没面子，笑容有些僵硬，难得地露出青春期少年该有的敏感，容易尴尬的特质，在拜隆那部分觉得“真可爱”，但没能在他已经坏掉的脑子里搜寻到一点感动和喜悦之后，玉座体内属于他自己的那一部分又重居高地，这个小男孩觉得，“真有趣”，他想捉弄他一下，于是他把自己被芝士捕获，还未发育成熟的柔软手指递到米海尔的嘴唇前，对他说：“那你吃吧。”

拜隆年轻的时候并不是一个温柔的人。

他的经历和大多数野蛮生长的少年别无二致，只不过伴随着更多被教养阻碍的困难。他也有属于冒险的年幼灵魂，尽管这颗灵魂总是把他引入跌断手臂的陷阱，他也热爱恶作剧，因为年纪大的人总是站在小孩的对立面上，孩童的共情能力范畴并不包括这些高深莫测的虚伪生物，他们更能从一只小狗甚至一只蜗牛身上体会到同情。

也许正是因为如此他才想要作弄一下眼前一直努力想表现得像个成熟大人的米海尔。他的幺子面颊因为充血而变成了好看的粉红色，他等着米海尔突然被打回原形，像是个孩子一样瞪着他圆圆的眼睛撒娇似的斥责自己不要捉弄他。

拜隆很喜欢这样的米海尔，在玉座的记忆里，这种游戏总是拜隆输。

“ … 可以吗。”

然而他预想中的反应并没有降临，他伸出的手腕被少年钳住，米海尔的目光不再像个撒娇的小孩子，闪烁出陌生的火花。

他已经不是他内心深处幼稚的小孩了。

玉座的身体被拉近，米海尔绿色的眼睛一直盯着玉座的，但是少年湿润的粉色小舌却顺着芝士丝从玉座的指间突出，强硬地用舌苔摩擦指侧，下巴贴在玉座冰凉的小掌上，他的舌头换了另一个方向，从玉座无名指的另一侧将芝士丝舔入口中，脸庞不断磨蹭着玉座的手掌，像一只饥渴的小猫，用向上的视线锁住父亲的目光，翠绿的眼睛如秋天的湖，平静地诉说着自己深邃的渴望。

父亲被自己攫获的幼童手腕在无声地颤抖，但是米海尔没有看到他脸上任何动摇的表情，失去了半张颜面的男孩也看着他，嘴角挂上虚幻而又轻微的笑容。

“原来米海尔是这么看我的啊。”

◇

菲卡博士曾经对米海尔这么说过。

“他没办法调和自己的情感，他大脑里负责情绪的部分反应非常迟钝，很难受到刺激，这是一种类似于保护机制一样的东西，一方面是因为人类想要操纵异世界的力量，对精神的负担过于严重，另一方面是他自己的问题 —— ”菲卡博士看着他，转而又摇头自我否定。

“ —— 是我的问题 … 他不再想相信什么人了。”

玉座已经放弃了。

“我希望你们兄弟能给他一些情感上的刺激 … 虽然我没有立场这么说，不过 … 我想你们应该并不讨厌他吧。”

那个时候，米海尔是这样回答的。

带着他一贯的温柔谨慎和彬彬有礼，对菲卡博士着这样回答：

“当然不会讨厌父亲，我们讨厌的是您。”

神经质的天才看着他，额头上的青筋随着尴尬的气氛动了一下，随即大笑。

“米海尔，你越来越像他了，果然是拜隆的孩子啊 —— 如果是你的话，说不定能把他变回原来的样子呢。”

—— 他不会拒绝你任何要求的，就像我没法拒绝阳斗的任何要求一样。

可爱的幺子，总是备受宠爱的那一个。

玉座本来以为自己能够拒绝他——应该说，他本来以为自己体内属于拜隆的道德感会阻止他进一步对自己的儿子进行挑逗，但是那股如同癌症一样和他的精神剥离的感觉这一次却没有如约升起，从少年淡粉色的嘴唇中吐出的舌头在他手指间敏感的部分留下湿滑的留恋就像光着腿走在沼泽间碰触到的那些执拗的草叶一样刮搔他胸口内部的器官。少年的呼吸变得急促，玉座知道他其实没有计划下一步要怎么面对自己。趋近于平静，然而又暗涛汹涌。藏在玉座单薄胸膛里那颗坏掉的心脏此时跳动的速度和米海尔那颗完好的心脏一样快。

“不可以吗？”

少年的声音因为情绪激动而颤抖。玉座突然想起自己这个固执得如同一只小山羊的幺子每每在试图说服自己的时候都会这样紧张，然而这一次他并没有像是一个大人一样直视他的眼睛，而是看着他微微发抖的嘴唇。柔软如同果冻一般。

没有什么不可以的。

父亲没有付诸语言，而是把披萨放在堆满了玩具的圆形茶几上，用他的指肚轻轻擦拭了米海尔的下唇，随后将自己的唇贴在那只拇指上，两个人的吐息相互交缠，而米海尔的更加灼热，他嗅到若即若离的温度，像是毛茸茸的灰尘。

“我从没有拒绝过我可爱的米海尔。”

从他变得纤细的声音中发出了一个孩童不可能理解的情感。

玉座用他的食指抬起米海尔形状纤细的下巴，幺子识趣地舔了舔他的拇指。他碰触玉座又小又薄的嘴唇，和他的手指一般冰凉。幼小的父亲轻轻地咬着自己的下唇，把涎液故意留在嘴唇上，又用双唇碰触被他已经弄得湿润的嘴唇，在一次又一次的吸吮和亲吻后故意拉出长长的，透明的丝。突然，背后被幺子小心翼翼地环住，他就像是对待玻璃工艺品一样战战兢兢地拥抱自己，玉座的坏心脏好像突然又被加满燃料，猛烈地跳了两下，他本能地用双手环住米海尔的脖子，把他拉向自己，他的胸膛紧紧贴着米海尔的。

他上一次抱着米海尔的时候，米海尔还是个又小又热，身上带着橘子气味的小动物一样的孩子，现在他的胸膛和肩膀都变得坚实起来，呼吸浓重起来，这让玉座有些懊恼。但是他不知道被他环住脖颈的少年想法与他正相反。彼时拜隆·阿克莱德才是承载米海尔的坚实支柱，而现在的父亲却幼小脆弱仿佛一碰就会像细沙一般坍塌溃散，他的纤细的身体在米海尔的怀中，轻薄的衬衫磨蹭着自己的衬衣发出沙沙的声音，但那衣服中却包裹着一个幽灵般的躯体。

“想碰的话就碰吧。”

怀中的男孩在耳畔呓语，将米海尔滚烫的耳垂含在口中，像是在舔弄一根棒糖。那刺痒潮湿又强势的口吻让米海尔从腹部升起一股焦躁的情绪。他紧紧搂住父亲的腰，就像搂住一个用来发泄的毛绒玩具那样，就像是要把他的内脏全都逼出来让他看清楚那样紧，他感到父亲的腹部明显收紧，但却没有吭声。

“我讨厌您这样，总是把我当小孩子。”

他像是一条巨蟒，在缠卷住猎物之后就要张口将猎物吞下。他咬着父亲的脖子，从他吞咽的凹陷处一直咬到锁骨，就像是要把他贴在骨头上薄薄的皮肉撕扯下来，留下尖锐却又无关紧要的疼痛，一直向下到锁骨上，然后他狠狠地咬下去。他听到父亲从重口发出一声压抑而又痛苦的呻吟，他以为自己会心疼，但事实上这却激活了他刚刚步入青春期得到的性冲动。

“您总是这样，您会和克里斯哥哥认真地讨论问题，您会和托马斯哥哥生气，但是对我您总是一贯满足我的要求…无论有多不合理。”

米海尔知道自己在三兄弟中资质平平，在他这个年纪克里斯早就具备参与父亲科研项目的资格，而托马斯早就展露出优异的逻辑思维能力，能在各类青少年决斗大会上抛头露面，而只有自己一无是处…仅仅是被父亲溺爱着。

“这种情况为什么到现在也毫无变化？”

玉座只是在机械地，重复着拜隆做过的事。

他微微松开搂着父亲腰肢的手臂，从紧缚中终于缓和的肺部被打开，父亲难过地咳起来，用手背堵住嘴巴，避免口水喷到米海尔身上。他现在如此柔弱，一点都不像刚刚从异世界回来的时候那样充满危险和陌生的气息，那时他是个强大又毒辣的狩猎者，米海尔的手熟练地侵袭到父亲的胸口，而玉座十分顺从地抬起头，方便幺子解开被他蹂躏得皱巴巴的衬衫。他离开他们前还为年幼的米海尔解过无数遍扣子，现在他相当熟练了。

父亲的身体不像是正常小孩子一样堆积了可爱的脂肪，他很瘦，肋骨的形状在微微凹陷的腹部上方留下刀锋一般锐利的痕迹，再上面点缀着粉色的双乳，他的身体太小太瘦，米海尔吻上去，在他的胸口留下湿润的痕迹，他吻到粉红色的乳首，粉红色的小肉粒战战巍巍地立起来回应，父亲温柔地抚摸着他的头发，默默地承受着米海尔的舔食。

令人烦躁。

米海尔像是要咬断他一样狠狠咬下去，他感觉自己的发根被父亲揪紧。

“疼…”

声音还没完全发出来就被米海尔的嘴唇堵住，舌头被纠缠。而米海尔的手却探到玉座的臀部。一只手就能捏住父亲狭窄的臀瓣。

◇

“您总是这样——”

米海尔的吻和抚摸都显得过于粗暴。但是那又如何呢，他凶恶地撕咬着自己的皮肉，他们交换的亲吻像是米海尔单方面对他的施暴，他掌握在他手里的臀肉被肆无忌惮地揉捏撕扯，在米海尔的指尖碰过的地方立刻传来酸楚的疼痛，他的嘴角被米海尔咬破了，血液的味道混入唾液。他甚至感觉到自己已经失去男性功能的阴茎又在这样暴力的爱抚中勃起了。同时，他也接触到贴在自己腿间幺子火热的男性器官。

他用另一只手攀附在米海尔肩膀上，另一只手拉开米海尔的裤子。对方反射性地碰了他一下，但是随即又放弃阻止他。

玉座一只手抚摸着滚烫的器官。他的米海尔已经长大了——再一次确认了这一点，同时他也确认了这样像是要发泄欲望的做爱方式究竟是为了什么——

很简单。

这是他一直以来期待的报应。

所以他不会讨价还价。

因为亲吻被带出来的唾液混合着血滴到胸膛，被米海尔咬到充血红肿的乳首火辣辣地疼，他的舌头也多了好多处咬伤。

他的身体已经不记得什么是情欲，但是他的记忆还记得。就像他的身体已经无法反映什么是爱，但是那种情感还弥留在记忆之中。这是一种奇妙的体验，一直是这样，他一直尽力模仿着记忆里的拜隆.阿克莱德，那并非发自他的内心，那是拜隆的感情。任由米海尔脱下他的裤子，任由他把自己压倒在柔软的沙发上，用伤痕累累的舌头一次再一次地探入米海尔的口中，用受伤的部分挑逗着米海尔的牙齿，在他口中借助他的牙齿播散血液的味道。这样的欲望是属于他自己的，发自他柔软的下腹——贴着米海尔滚烫的器官，玉座的手熟练而又迅速地来回摩擦抚慰这滚烫昂扬的欲望，透明的液体滴在他的肚脐下方。米海尔长长的睫毛倏地抬起，离开玉座的口腔，像是打量着一件奇妙的东西那样打量着，他那双温柔无害的祖母绿色眼睛让他自己也变成一只刚学会站立的小鹿，那一刻玉座竟然有些难堪——有什么暖融融的东西直接刺入他的大脑，唤醒了一股光明的潮涌，和他漆黑一片的情感混合在一起。这是他头一次没有思考这样的想法究竟是拜隆的还是他自己的——

啊…我还不想离开呢。

不想被抛弃，也无法抛弃他。

“我希望，您能够爱我。”

米海尔一直都明白。

备受宠爱的幺子——正因如此，对于失去父亲的宠爱也格外敏感。

面前的“玉座”其实并没有找回任何属于他的东西，放弃了复仇之后的父亲不过是一具难以称为“人类”的空壳而已。他对他们温柔，称赞他们，和他们和平相处，都只不过是顺着自己的记忆对他们做出补偿——正如菲卡博士所说，从前的拜隆.阿克莱德可能不会再回来了。

父亲在三天前已经立好遗嘱。这件事只告诉了克里斯，但是被米海尔听到了。

“那只不过是以防万一。”

克里斯淡然地说道。

但是米海尔的内心无法接受这样的结果。五年前，和托马斯在孤儿院里度过的那些荒谬又痛苦的日子，他唯一的寄托就是被大哥接回家，父亲紧紧拥抱着自己。

不过是幻梦罢了。

◇

“我希望，您能够爱我。”

失去情感的拜隆的幼体，玉座唯一一只没有被吞噬的眼睛，久违地流下泪水。

“请不要离开我。”

——我是拜隆.阿克莱德。

——我不是拜隆.阿克莱德。

一瞬间都变得无关紧要。

玉座挺起腰。慢慢地，慢慢地将米海尔的欲望刺进体内。他的身体仿佛要被这异物撕裂，那疼痛中有血流下来，他很疼，他的身体太小，太狭窄，甚至难以迎合一个少年，但是那又如何呢？他几乎感觉有什么东西要突破他的肠壁进入腹腔，仿佛那不是一个器官而是滚烫的刑具。米海尔的喘息变得粗重，他伏在自己身上，玉座轻轻地吻他的耳朵。

“…你要是动的话…我可能中途就没有体力了…所以你听好…III…”

少年的身体微微抖动了一下。

玉座深呼吸了一次，让自己已经快疼到失去知觉的下体尽量放松。

“…这不是…拜隆的意愿…这是我的方式——”

爱着你。

我爱你。

◇

玉座清晰地记得他做过的梦。

一开始拜隆进入异世界的时候，梦到的全是无形又冰冷的怪物，追赶他直到他疲惫的醒来。

后来他又开始梦见回到家里，梦见米海尔和托马斯跑过来迎接他，克里斯跟在他们后面。

后来他梦见他回到家，他的孩子们都消失，只剩下残破不堪的房子。

再后来，他的梦里，就一直是菲卡博士的脸，培植他的愤怒与憎恨。

心城一战以后，他就不再做梦了。他的睡眠里充满空虚的黑暗，什么也没有，光，声音，知觉，运动，什么也没有——就像是死亡应该呈现的样子。

他一度觉得自己在睡着的时候其实已经死了，然后再在白天通过外界的刺激复活。依靠他体内拜隆积攒的几十年的记忆不断整理自己的行为，学会他的做法，学会和拜隆的灵魂相处。好在他学的很快，也不怕这些填充物吞噬自己。但是拜隆的梦不会成为自己的，他还是在夜晚沉浸在死亡一般空旷的梦里。

今天玉座梦见一个男孩。

他长得很像拜隆深爱过的女人，他用他的手牵着男孩，那女人在遥远的地方眺望着他们。梦很短，他没来得及看清女人的脸，她就离开了。

他的心被拧紧了，随着呼吸，胸口很疼。

男孩看着他，转过来抱着他。

他睁开眼睛，身体裹在毯子里，嘴角贴着创可贴，身上很清爽，但是一动就疼。

“您醒了？”

米海尔就坐在他身边，露出慌张的表情。

“嗯。”

玉座伸出手，被米海尔握住，少年支支吾吾地想向他道歉，但是被他制止了。

“我梦到你了，米海尔。”

玉座看着幺子的耳朵又变成粉红色，愉快地笑着。

End


End file.
